


KiteGing stuff

by nipzips



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cool, Drabbles, M/M, nsfw at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipzips/pseuds/nipzips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just kind of random stuff I write for them. No real direction besides maybe OTP prompts or random ideas I get. Mainly drabbles. Suggestions are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddle/Smooch Nude Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing and since nobody else will step up to the bat, I shall. This is not the 30 day OTP thing bc like hell am I going to day I'll do anything for 30 days in a row.  
> I'm currently phone only so I'm sure there's mistakes along with my on inability to spell. Take it as you will.  
> Expect small things until I have a strike of inspiration to do something with Greed Island or first meetings.

There was just a lick of sunlight from the window, the rest obscured by fabric curtains. Kite felt warm, mostly from his own afterglow. He was a bit overwhelmed by the smell of musk coming from the other. He didn't find it unpleasant, just a bit over stimulated at the moment. He probably had his own musk, fully aware of the drying sweat along his back. Ging lazily brought his hand up Kite's spine, raking his fingers through his hair. Kite tried to suppress the rising laugh into the Ging's chest, small vibrations of a giggle still fought through.  

Ging smiled. It was a bit weird for Kite, in all honestly, to be stark nude like this. It wasn't bad by any means but that little feeling of awkwardness still stuck. He ran his fingers through chest hair then circling a finger around a soft nub, insisting it to stiffen and eliciting a soft grunt from the man below him. He should probably stop, but he liked it, made him excited. It was more lazy than anything though he did revel in Ging having rather sensitive nipples. File it away for later. "Are busy today?" He found himself saying.

A loud exhale, "probably." A noise of affirmation. They should probably get up. But he was so damn comfortable. He chanced a gaze, finding Ging looking at him like that, a look that made his stomach flutter. It made him feel bare, unsure if it was his own awkwardness or being unfamiliar with a look of, well, _love_ , he guessed.

He sat up enough to lock lips, very chaste considering the act it was following just moments ago. He pulled away to look at Ging, looking s little taken aback. Ging followed suit, though making sure suck in Kite's lower lip, chewing it a bit. Kite felt a familiar tingle begin lower; a weakness for teeth.

He pulled away, wanting to savor a quiet moment, though by Ging's shit-eating grin, he was already excited. He opted to dig his face into Ging's neck, attempting to hide the warmth he felt on his cheeks. Ging laughed, running his hand through Kite's hair and leaning his head towards Kite's. A little bit longer. Maybe later.


	2. Fun with Nen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Slots weird nen bullshit. Shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, on my mobile. Headcanon I guess that Crazy Slots is part kites sub conscious part himself so. ?? Also I have no experience writing this shit. This is probably garbage. Shrug.

There was probably a special place in Hell for him. In fact, there definitely had to be, because where else would he end up after something like... _this._

He was sitting in a room he rented, waiting for tomorrow to come to continue his search but there was a problem: Kite had been ridiculously horny. He didn't get a whole lot from taking care of it himself, whether it be from his own feeling of awkwardness surrounding it or just straight up laziness. He also didn't like the idea of looking for someone to help so, there he was, attempting to ignore it until it went away.

What a great fucking plan.

His nen had been one of those ideas he regretted, not that his life wasn't just a series of decisions he regretted. Nearly a fucking year and the farthest he's gotten with his search was a vague idea of where Ging might have lived. Meanwhile, he had to deal with the most annoying piece of shit he could possibly think of; well, he did think of it. Crazy Slots had a tendency of manifesting whenever he felt like it. He wondered if it was a fault of his own or possibly that his nen was just that individual from himself.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He hated his voice, it made his spine tingle in the worst way. Why the fuck had he given him that voice? "Are you seriously just going to sit on your ass while you think about all that gross shit? It's driving me crazy!"

"Go away, I don't need you."

"Ha, like hell you don't!" What? "You need to do something and if you won't fucking do it, I'll fucking do it." His nen had a tone of mischief, what the hell was he planning? Why was he even thinking about it?! He guessed it was mainly his nen being him, as much as he loathed to admit it. He glared the clown before him. "Alright, here's the deal, tell me to turn into someone"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you fucking deaf? Tell me to turn into someone. If you're too much of an asshole to look for someone, we're making someone," Crazy Slots seemed to smirk, "I know you want to." Kite blinked. He did? Well... _someone_ did come to mind. But come on, he wasn't that skeezy. Or maybe he was, it's not like said person deserved to be held on a high standard for making Kite look for as long as he was Wait, what the fuck was he thinking?! He shot up and started to pace the room. "Aw, come on, Kite, you're killing me here! Like shit, either make friends with your hand or make me turn into that stupid bastard, for fuck's sake!"

Ugh. He wasn't that bad. Or maybe he was, it had been bad before they went their separate ways and now all he was left with was his own imagination. Lots of solitude and imagination allowed ideas to fester, ideas he wish he didn't have. He looked back at his nen; was it really okay? It's not like anyone would find out... and it was just pretend, right? He pulled his hat down, feeling his face heat up from even considering it. He let out a hefty sigh. "Alright. Fine... Can you even turn into a person?"

"I'm not the homo who memorized what some guy smells like," embarrassment and guilt bubbled in this pit of his stomach, "so, yes, I can turn into someone you took the time to remember well enough. You need to tell me, though, these are my normal rules." Slots let out a hefty laugh, "of course, if you fucking can. If you can't, I'm haunting your damn dreams."

Kite swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands already sweating from his nerves. Okay. "Be... be Ging."

A poof of smoke overtook the room. He turned away from whatever the fuck his nen would make, his stomach doing flips at the prospect. He was doubtful this would work. He just hoped it wasn't like actual slots, him having to "use" it before it disappeared. If it was bad, maybe he could play a game of cards. If it was good, maybe it would be better to have a game of cards. Yeah, good plan. "I can't do anything you're going to stare at the wall." Kite turned quickly to see...

It was a spitting image of Ging the last time he saw him in person. His clothes were a mixture of his normal attire and what he had worn when he took him to the hunter exam. His face was lightly speckled with facial hair, Ging always sporting something due to his never wanting to shave. It looked liked him but something was a little off. The back of Kite's neck was tingling, this was not a good idea. Not at all.

"Shit, would you look at that, I look pretty damn good," not Ging stopped, "well, I look like him. He looks like a dirty rat," he shook his head, "you need better fucking taste." His voice was still his nen's, however, somewhat breaking any illusion of this being Ging at all.

Kite furrowed his brow. It looked like Ging but it was undoubtedly still his own nen. "Did you want to be Ging just to insult me because you could insulted me as a clown." That got a laugh from not Ging. He turned away, figuring out what to say. It was a poor idea, of course, "well you had your... fun. Turn back and go away."

"What!? Come on, we need to get you off, dumb ass!"

Kite scoffed. "I don't want to do anything with you, I could have made you, I don't know, a fucking dildo. So, you're gonna be an ass, I don't know, go on a chat room and leave me alone." Silence permeated to room. His nen was still present, so obviously he was thinking. Whatever, Kite didn't give a shit. He could sleep it off, bring on shitty clown hauntings.

"Kite." The sound made a tingle travel up his spine. It was Ging's voice. That was possible? He changed a look behind him, to see Ging - not Ging - lounging on the bed. He got up, meandering over, looking at the room. "It's been a while, huh?" He smirked, looking towards Kite, his eyes holding something he recognized from Ging. He swallowed, clenching and unclenching his fists. If he didn't know it was his own nen, he would have been fooled. He wondered what changed.

In his own thoughts, he didn't notice the other presence was next to him. He didn't take notice until he felt a touch of his hair, seeing fingers twirl around his hair. "You look a bit tense. You okay?" Kite slowly nodded, his mind off somewhere else, wondering if it was his own doing or his nen. He guessed it would have been his own doing either way. He broke out his own thoughts, feeling a hand on his face. Thumb was caressing his cheek, drifting toward his mouth. "... I missed you." His chest tightened.

"Don't." It was silent for a moment, thumb rubbing his lower lip. It felt real, smelled real, perhaps too real. If he wanted this to work, he needed to distance it a bit farther from reality, recognize this was fantasy. Always fantasy. He sucked the thumb into his mouth and wondered if this continued, if he would feel whatever not Ging felt. A low hum came from the other, the other hand pulling on his arm, pulling him towards the bed.

It's time to fully embrace hell, Kite thought. Push all rational thought away, this is what was happening. He was pulled down, sitting on the others lap, knees on either side. The hand on his face pulled him down, their mouths met. It was nice. Teeth on his lip. The feeling traveled downward. He wrapped his arms around the others neck, holding onto something as he started to become lightheaded. Hands up his back, beneath his shirt, his back tingling at the sensation.

He chanced at attempting to pull other's shirt off. Real fabric. Weird. His attempts were ignored however, feeling the hands travel from his back to his front, one hand teasing his nipple, the other traveling lower. No more kissing, a mouth latched onto his neck while the hands worked at his body. He fisted the shirt, any attempt to keep himself grounded from the onslaught of sensation. Ging's hand ran its way along his crotch, his pants uncomfortable at this point. Teeth sunk into his neck, making him shove his faced into the others shoulder, hoping to muffle the moan that bubbled up from his throat.

"Clothes. Take em off."He moved, adjusted himself, laying back on the bed and removing his shirt before settling. His pants were undone, pulled off so he could wriggle out of them, his hat tossed to the side. He was naked underneath a full clothed Ging Freecss. Okay. He probably would have cared but his head was really fuzzy. Fingers gagged him, the other hand returning attention back to his groin. Kite grabbed at arms, sleeves, something, hips moving on their own, a tingling warm beginning at the base of his spine.

Hand in his mouth left and he was pulled over by his legs, spread wide. He didn't really think about what was going on till he felt something press. It had been a while so it was a little uncomfortable, but it was fine. Any attention to his crotch helped him relax, Ging mouthing his shoulder, biting him and more than likely breaking skin. It was a lot. Too much. He needed to do something before he came. One hand was fisted into the Ging's hair while he went to touch the other. As soon as he grabbed at the pants he found... nothing.  
Nothing?  
He made a noise of confusion as Ging laughed. "You can make something you don't know about." It took him a second to process and when he did, he groaned, covering his face. Right, conjugation. He's never seen Ging there. Good going. His thought process didn't last much longer as he felt his hair tugged hard, his neck exposed to bite really hard, the only attention he was getting was a thrusting hand. It was enough, feeling wave of orgasm wash over him. He road it out, somewhat aware of a tongue lapping and what he assumed to be blood from his neck.  
His nen pulled away, wiping his hand on the sheets next to him. He eyed him and in another circumstance, he'd probably had said something. At the moment, he was focusing on his breathing and how his body felt. "You are one dirty bastard." Not Ging patted his bare stomach and with a poof, he was gone.

Well, that happened. He'd probably regret this. He for sure had his own place in Hell. He wiped his brow and stared at the wall. He'd have to contemplate it later, for now he was spent. He grabbed the blanket and burrowed underneath. He slept well.


End file.
